le_dungeons_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Adelaide
Description "I am Lady Adelaide and I fear no one." Lady Adelaide is a paladin for the Goddess Helina, wishing to spread her holy light to the dark world. She is a strong, kind woman. Background Lady Adelaide was left at a monastery to Helina as a baby. She was raised among the clerics of Helina and trained to be one until her teen years. In her adolescence, Adelaide grew tall and strong. She was then sent to train as a paladin, but she retained her quiet and kind clerical personality. Her captain quickly became as a father to her. She trained and squired under him for years until her adulthood, when she joined his ranks as a full fledged paladin. When her captain announced a crusade to the Whispering Caverns, she jumped at the opportunity. Adelaide was given the privilege of standard bearer. Excited and naive, Adelaide followed her companions into The Whispering Caverns to find and destroy the evil behind the madness. However, in their arrogance, they didn't safe guard themselves against insanity. By night, their camp was hounded by hungry beasts. By day, they were watched by some evil, always out of sight. Slowly, they grew weak and their minds began to slip. Whether it was by Helina's light or her own will, Lady Adelaide withstood the madness, only to watch as her friends and comrades be devoured by it. Soon, only she and her captain were left. He decided that they were to turn back in hopes of regrouping with others of the faith, but on their journey out of the caverns, they were attacked. Lady Adelaide fought alongside her captain, and watched him fall. Seeing her odds set against her, she took up his sword, broken in battle, and ran. Adelaide returned to her cloister bloody and broken, almost incomprehensible. It took many years for her to leave the silence of the temple and travel within the grounds of the monastery, but she never left. Her speech was broken and she couldn't stop stuttering. Her days were spent walking the grounds and praying, until one day, Helina whispered to her through her dreams. Once again, her sleep brought her to the horrors of the cavern and the dead sunken faces of her comrades. Everything screamed and she did too, but hers was silent. She was defenseless, only holding the standard of Helina. However, unlike every other night, when the monsters came to devour her, her standard became a sword as bright as the sun. A soft whisper echoed in her ear, "Go back". Adelaide awoke and looked upon the statue of Helina. She would go back, she vowed to. Unbeknownst to her, her return would not be her death, but her renewal. Relationships Astrid "She is a strange one. I can see she has had much pain and sadness in her days. I wish that someday I will be able to heal her broken mind, but some people don't want to be saved. I like to think of us as friends. I hope she thinks the same." Lady Dess "She is quite the lady! Such a wonderful woman. I truly love her. She is a dear friend of mine, a fellow woman of faith. I would never think of leaving on a quest without her by my side." Diero "Diero...A good man, though prone to bad habits. I have tried to steer him toward more...positive outlets? I don't know. I hope he finds his place. And I hope I will be there to see him triumph. It would be a welcome sight." Hawthorn "He was the first friend I made in this land. He is a man I hold dear to my heart, and I would give my life to save him. I hope to see him happy someday. I would follow him into battle on any day." Ichabod "Oh, Ichabod! Um...Well...he is--dear to me. but not like the others. I...I esteem him. It is hard to explain. We met in the most unconventional way. Oh dear! I can barely speak. Its quite unbecoming, a warrior flustered by a man...such a dear. There aren't any words that would do my feelings justice. I hope someday to be with him for the rest of my days, Helina allow." Masa "She is quite a dear. I absolutely adore her, as if she were my own sister. Though she can be quite distant, I hope to be the love she needs. And she deserves it. Once she is free from The Fates, I hope she will find happiness. Maybe in her social work! Have you seen her walls?"Category:Player Characters Category:Embers Characters Category:Paladins Category:Humans